


The birth of a witch

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Initially I thought: this will be EASY! I just have to... Um... Uuuuuuummmmm.<br/>And that's why I took about three hours to think of something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The birth of a witch

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I thought: this will be EASY! I just have to... Um... Uuuuuuummmmm.  
> And that's why I took about three hours to think of something.

"Where is she?! Tell me where she is!"  
Hayato was yelling at the top of his lungs. The day had finally come! The army had agreed that whenever something of this magnitude were to happen, they would take a break in the astral plane, to avoid any danger that might be caused to the newest member of this big family.  
"Last I heard, Lady Corrin was taking her to the infirmary. You'd better hurry up, or you might miss it!"  
Hayato rushed to the medical wing, to be able to witness a moment that would change his life forever. When he arrived, he found Nyx holding the small bundle of joy that they both had been waiting for for nine months.  
"What?! No! Tell me I didn't miss it! Please!"  
"I'm sorry, dear. I tried to hold out for as long as I could."  
In a way, the "young" diviner was relieved. He feared he would somehow mess something up. But, he was also sad, of course. This type of thing didn't happen everyday, obviously, so this wasn't something you can afford not to witness.  
"Interesting. Her eyes are the same as yours."  
"But she has your hair."  
The child burst out into a loud cry. The potted flower that had been left there as a gift immediately wilted and the pot itself shattered.  
"Heheheh. It seems like it's another young spell caster in our family."  
"What do you want to call her?"  
"Hmmm... I once heard of a great witch from a distant land, who aided in the destruction of a world-consuming dragon... I believe her name was... Thar-- no. Rhajat."  
"Rhajat. I like that. I think that maybe she'll be even more powerful than that witch."  
"... Do you think she will be afraid of darkness as well?"  
"I thought we agreed not to mention that!"  
...  
A new paralogue has appeared!


End file.
